


Your Blood Smells Good Hahaha Love Me

by WeirdSuicidal19568



Series: What're You Doing Out in Public, Weird Twilight Stories That Were Never Meant to See the Light of Day? BACK INTO THE CLOSET WITH YOU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: At least I don't think there is, I don't know what the title is, I like it, I pulled it out of my anal cavity just now, I'll admit, I'm Sorry, It's got a smoochie, Kinda typical, M/M, Not exactly how I wanted it to be, Possessive Jasper, There really isn't anything special, but eh, but it works - Freeform, but it's cute, fluff?, nothing new, probably some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdSuicidal19568/pseuds/WeirdSuicidal19568
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper did want a mate. He just hadn't gotten one in the three hundred years he'd been around. He was getting bored. </p><p>And thennnnn the new kid comes to school.</p><p>Yeah. Pretty typical. Didn't I tell you in the tags? No? Go look again then. It's not that bad, though. I didn't write this for the intention for people to see, so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Blood Smells Good Hahaha Love Me

It was with little remorse that Harry accepted his fate. Of course, he had to put up a show. They wouldn’t let him go if they thought he would be happy. They wanted to send him away, for ‘protection’, and Harry wasn’t going to stop them. Of course, he did argue, but not overly so. Just to agree would be too easy. Though, he did feel slightly pissy that they chose the location.    


But not necessarily pissy about the location they had chosen. America hadn’t been his first choice, nor had he wanted to go to a town as rainy as England, and not even a quarter of the size.    


He felt like they were trying to oversell the small town, really. Especially when they showed him pictures. Sure, the town was...very green. Lots of forests and the like. But, honestly, the effect was slightly ruined on him. The forests would never live up to the standards that had been set early on by the Forbidden Forest.    


He was also mad about the fact they were making him leave when Voldemort was at high rein. Sure, the Wizarding World could drop dead. He probably wouldn’t care. But, that didn’t mean he didn’t feel some sort of obligation for it.    


He couldn’t even do magic yet! Legally, anyway.    


They had also said that was why they needed to send him away. He would apparently be getting a significant magical inheritance this year. There was also the chance of a creature inheritance, though that one was admittedly small.    


However, because of this, the week before his seventeenth birthday he was suppose to be taken to a safe house, and once he had recovered from whatever magical inheritance he had received, he would then be flying to Forks, WA.    


But, apparently, they hadn’t counted on an attack.    


It happened the night before Harry’s birthday. He had been asleep, restlessly turning and shifting because of night terrors, and his temporarily assigned guardian had been downstairs, having a cuppa.    


They had attacked minutes from midnight. No one had expected it. No one thought they would be able to find his location. No one counted on a traitor.    


They had attacked, and his guardian, a half-blood named Daniel, had been able to hold them off, but only for a small time. But, that was all that was needed, it seemed.    


The clock chimed twelve, and before any one of the Death Eaters, or Voldemort had a chance to even cast Protego, a magical surge of surprising proportions knocked them all back. Some fell down the stairs, others were just knocked down. All lost consciousness, though.    


It was the next day that Daniel woke up, the bodies of various Death Eaters surrounding him. He had floo’ed the Ministry as soon as he got over the shock, and soon thereafter he had Ministry officials and Aurors crawling around the safe house in Dalton, OH. Voldemort himself was found at the foot of Harry’s bed, seemingly dead. Even so, they didn’t hesitate to bind him with the strongest spells they knew.    


Harry, himself, seemed to be untouched. It wasn’t until three days later he woke up, however.    


They had fled the safe house even before Harry awoke, moving instead to somewhere in Florida. So it was to a completely different room that Harry woke up in.    


Daniel had a Hell of a time explaining to Harry.   


When he finally had, however, Harry became flustered, and rushed to the bathroom to have a shower. When he looked himself in a the mirror, however, he became surprised at a few minute details that had changed.    


His eyes seemed a little brighter, his skin a tad bit paler, his cheekbones a bit higher, and his hair seemed to be a little longer, curling around his ears in a messy, curly mess. Other than that, he seemed to have become slightly more petite, and to have lost an inch of height, something which he was not happy about at all. He now stood at an unimpressive sixty five inches. Or, five foot, five inches.    


When he inquired about these small changes to Daniel, the older man had briefly explained it as the magical inheritance. It seemed everyone got at least a bit of a magical boost, but the more powerful ones also sometimes had small changes to their features to better accommodate their mate.   


Harry had then inquired about this ‘mate’ his temporary guardian spoke of. Daniels regarded him with surprise, saying that while most Wizards never meet, or find their mate, all of them had one. They were needed to balance them and help their magic. That’s why the ones with more powerful magical boost were changed slightly to better fit their mate; to make it easier for them to find each other. Apparently, it was a well-known fact amongst the Wizarding World, and Daniels seemed very surprised no one had informed Harry.   


When Harry seemed well enough to continue their trip, they took off. Daniel had warned Harry to try and stay as calm as possible, as they were going to be taking a Muggle airplane, and Harry’s magic was practically tangible to Muggles now, since the magical boost. Muggle technology and magic did not mix well, Daniel confessed. The magic caused the Muggle devices to go haywire, and malfunction. That’s why no Muggle devices worked at Hogwarts, he had explained. Harry admitted to hearing something about that once, and Daniel had just nodded, as though saying  _ told you so _ , even though Harry had never disagreed with him.    


The flight had been in the air an hour when Harry asked why they were still doing this if Voldemort was dead, and Daniel had replied that they didn’t want to take any chances, since the man had come back from the dead before, and that many Death Eaters were still wreaking havoc.    


It was sometime around halfway through with the flight Harry had asked why they didn’t apparate or floo to the safe house. Daniel had explained that though his magic was now untrackable, his seventeenth birthday had only been a week and a half ago, and so the magic was still surging, trying to calm. Harry would have to wait another week, maybe week and a half to use magic safely. The answer to the floo question was that the house wasn’t hooked up to the floo network, nor would it be.    


And so, Harry leaned back in his chair, swearing never to use a plane again. He felt rather sick, and would gladly trade this in for his broom. His broom would be lovely to have.    


It was some hours later that the plane touched down, and they were able to get out of the wretched Muggle contraption. As Daniel had commented.    


When Harry has asked why Daniel was still there, if he was supposed to be on his own, Daniel had said he was supposed to stay with Harry until his magic calmed.    


And so, Harry and Daniel rode in silence in the taxicab, both thinking maybe it would be best to get a car. It was some time later they had rode the distance between the Port Angeles airport and Forks, a few miles away from the nearest store.

~~~

Harry had decided he liked the house. He could certainly get used to it. It wasn’t overly extravagant, for which he was thankful. It seemed like the average two story house, but was painted in various shades of blue and greens. This caused Harry to smile.    


The inside, however, was painted almost stark white. It seemed Dumbledore had left this portion to Harry. The rooms were much the same. The house was overall empty and bare.    


“Can you make the color scheme the the rooms similar to the outside of the house? I rather liked the color used for the trimming, particularly.” Harry commented idly, stepping cautiously about the room. “But could you use lighter colors for here, but darker ones for the rooms? Especially mine. I rather favor the darker greens and blues. Some black would be nice as well. I’ll just go pick my room out now.” Leaving Daniel in the room with an amused smirk, he quickly climbed the stairs.    


I t took him only a minute to search the upper floor. There was three bathrooms all in all, one downstairs, one in the upstairs hallway and the bedroom of the master. Harry, of course, claimed the master for his own. He’d be living alone for the majority. Daniel could transfigure a bed for himself somewhere. He decided a room a bit down the hallway would be a study and library. There was a spare room as well. Daniel could sleep there, as he decided it would be the guest bedroom, despite the fact he would probably never have guests.    


Harry walked down several minutes later and smiled. The walls had been painted. Or colored, he supposed. He rather liked the shades. They went along well with the surrounding woods.    


And so, Daniel and Harry spent the first day busy, Harry bossing Daniel around about what to make where, where to put it and Daniel following orders with a roll of his eyes. By the time they had dinner Daniel was falling in his food from magic exertion, and Harry felt a bit of guilt at that fact. But, as he couldn’t use magic, and they couldn’t very well live in an empty house, he decided it was for the best.    


He helped Daniel into the guest bedroom, and the Auror flopped onto the bed, instantly asleep. Harry simself went to his room, where a four poster bed with black wood, grey and green sheets was the center piece.    


Harry fell asleep deciding he would go to the store sometime in the next few days to get some proper food, as Daniel couldn’t keep creating food for them.    


It was the next day, right before Harry was about to start walking, that Daniel dropped the bombshell.    


“You’ll have to go to the high school, you know. While you’re out you may want to check it out. You’re already enrolled, so no complaining,” He said, raising an eyebrow in challenge at a red-faced Harry.   


“Why in the bloody Hell do I have to go to Muggle school?” Harry asked, outraged. He hadn’t learned a thing of Muggle school since before Hogwarts. He couldn’t possibly keep up.    


“Wouldn’t a teenager, living on his own and not going to school raise some suspicion? Besides, we’ll do some memory charms and the like so that you’ll be right along with your classmates.” Daniel said, waving away Harry’s shouting harmlessly.    


Red in the face, Harry stormed out of the house, face quickly becoming pale and then pink in the cold wind. He trudged to a store they had passed, a supermarket, he believed, and when he finally got there he was so glad to be in the heat he paid no mind to the stares.    


He was quickly in and out, walking home with various bags full of the basic food things. He had been gone only two hours when he got back.    


He had indeed checked the school out while he was out, and he had to admit he wasn’t impressed. He wouldn’t had thunk it a school, if it didn’t have a sign saying so. It looked more like various brick building smushed together with some paint and a parking lot.    


Once his magic was restored, a week after their arrival the of small town, it was mid August. Daniel and Harry spent a week on memory charms, pounding everything Harry had missed into his head and making it stick. To say the least Harry had many headaches for a while.   


It was sometime in late August that Daniel left, and with school starting on September first, Harry spent his first days alone practicing his maths skills, as it was sure to be the hardest thing. When he wasn’t doing that, Harry found himself drawing, as it was something that calmed him. In his opinion, he wasn’t very good, but he didn’t have a second opinion on the matter, so he couldn’t say for sure.    


The morning of his first day at school dawned like any other; rainy.    


And so, Harry drove to school, thankful for the dark green Jeep he had gotten just days before. It certainly made his life easier. He knew how to drive because at some poi nt he had become the Dursleys personal driver. It had done him some good, though.    


Upon arrival, Harry groaned. His car was easily the best in the lot, and stuck out like a sore thumb. This isn’t what he wanted to happen, damnit.   


He sighed, and banged his head against the steering wheel after he parked. The windows were tinted, so the students hadn’t got a look at him yet, but he could see them trying in vain to see him.    


Resigned to his fate, he opened the door, carefully stepping out to make sure he didn’t trip. That would be a wonderful first impression. He glanced around wearily, and felt a blush creeping up his face as he saw the obvious stares.   


Keeping his head ducked down, he walked to the building with Front Office painted in big, bold letters.    


A minute or so later, Harry walked out, his time tables, locker combination and a map clasped in one hand, the other holding the strap of his backpack.    


He briskly walked to his first class as the bell rang.    


English.   


~~~

The Cullen house was a flurry of motion, July thirty-first. Alice was the main centre of chaos, jumping and squealing around the house and her siblings. She had gotten a vision just minutes ago, showing an image of a boy with black hair and bright green eyes, locked in a passionate embrace. This had caused her to start her squealing. Jasper was staring at a wall in shocked silence. Esme and Carlisle were beaming. Rosalie couldn’t seem to care. Emmett was poking a not responding Jasper, making all the inappropriate jokes he could, with Jasper’s mate being male, and Edward was sitting at the piano with his back stiff, trying to block the horrifying image from his head.   


Jasper thoughts, meanwhile, were a chaotic mess.  _ Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate _ . The word was on repeat in his head, a constant loop of hope. He had never thought he’d meet his mate. He’d been ‘alive’ so long already. When he finally came to his senses, he snapped Emmetts finger, ignoring the curly haired man’s cries, as it would back to normal in a few minutes. He held a still jumping Alice in place.    


“Tell me about him,” He demanded, voice urgent.   


“Nu-uh. He’ll be here when school starts. That’s only a month. You’ll see him then.” Alice said, shaking her head, a mischievous grin on her face. Jasper growled. “Don’t even think about it, Jasper.” Alice said suddenly. “Go on and go into the woods and think your thoughts about him, he’ll be here in a month.”    


Jasper growled again, low in his throat, let the pixie-like vampire go, and blurred out of the house, too fast for human eyes to see.    


He was miles into the woods before he stopped. He sat on a fallen log, and indeed began to think about his mate. He didn’t even know what he looked like, and that frustrated him. Maybe he could guess...no, that may only lead to possible disappointment.    


Instead he tried to form a game plan for when he did meet his mate, on September first, as Alice said. The first day of school.    


Should he walk up to him and introduce himself? Should he offer to help him around? Maybe help in his classes, if he needs it and if he was even in them? Should he wait for the inevitable lunch questions? Should he invite him to sit with them during lunch? Maybe talk to him after school?   


Jasper sighed. He wasn’t sure what he’d do. He began to think about what his mate would be like. He just hoped the boy wouldn’t be some spoiled rich kid who never had to lift a finger. But, Jasper supposed that if his mate was supposed to be perfect for him, then he shouldn’t even have to worry about that.    


Jasper slumped, elbow on knee and chin in hand. For the first time in hundreds of years, he was excited for school to start.    


When school finally did start, Jasper was the first to arrive. He would not miss his little mate. Not just because his mate had chosen to come to school early.    


The parking lot was half way full when the only car Jasper didn’t recognize pulled into the lot. It was also most likely the newest car in the town. Instantly, the car had the attention of everyone in the lot.    


It took a minute for the driver to get out, and in those seconds Jasper felt an emotion that was completely his own.   


Anticipation.   


When the driver of the Jeep finally did get out, they kept their head down, making their face hard to see with their hood up. He stepped out carefully, as though making sure he didn’t slip on the wet ground. He made no eye contact, heading straight for the front office. Jasper felt his frustration build as he was unable to see his little mates face. But, for now, he would have to make do with what he could get.    


His little mate was short, lethe and petite, and Jasper would have thought he was female if he hadn’t already known. His torso was longer, with narrow hips. Jasper sighed in despair, fighting the very strong urge to pick the boy up and take him away now.    


“Don’t worry. You have all your classes with him,” Alice piped up suddenly, her signature grin making its way onto her small face.    


“You tell me this now?” Jasper asked, a mixture of anticipation for his classes and nervousness building in his stomach, along with the feel of lust that may not be completely his own. It was possible, though. Just not probable. At the thought that other people may be looking at his mate in such a way, jealousy flared in him dangerously, making him glare at the backs on students heads. His mate. No one else.  _ Mine. _   


“Well, I didn’t know for sure until yesterday. I didn’t want to get your hopes up, anyways. You know someone’s schedule could change on a whim.”    


Jasper sighed, and looked longingly in the direction his mate had gone. He ignored the stares easily. This was his second year at this school, Forks High. He was nothing new. His mate was, though.    


“If I have all my classes that means he’s seventeen, isn’t he?”   


“Yep! He’s so tiny though! You’d never guess it. I’m going to have so much fun dressing him up! His wardrobe is painfully dull,” Alice said, a dreamy sigh finishing off her sentence.    


“You are not going to torture him with shopping,” Jasper growled, feeling very protective.    


“Yes I will.”   


“No.”   


“Jas-”  _ RIIINGGGG! _   


The school bell rung, signalling the start of classes, and cutting Alice off. The students scampered off to class quickly, albeit reluctantly. Jasper shot off to his first class eagerly, unlike the rest. English. With his mate. Who he would hopefully find the name of at some point in the day.    


He walked into class, and instantly his eyes landed on the only new face. He felt himself freeze momentarily. He felt as though his heart may have stopped if it was beating in the first place. Or did his undead heart just skip a beat?   


The boy, for now it was apparent he was a boy, had black hair that curled around his ears in a messy, curly mop on top of his head. His bangs were long enough to hang in his eyes, covering most of his forehead, though Jasper still got a glance at an oddly shaped scar. He wore thin, circular wire framed glasses, obviously of a strong prescription. Said glasses were in front of the brightest eyes Jasper had ever seen, emerald green in color. All other eye colors, even his own, seemed to pale in comparison. He was pale, with high cheek bones for a male. His fingers were long, and elegant, almost made for playing an instrument or drawing, possibly painting.    


Jasper wasn’t sure how long he was paralyzed, but the warning bell had just rung, so he figured a minute or two. He quickly sat in the only seat around his mate that was free. And so, Jasper was now sitting behind his mate, who he still didn’t know the name of.    


That was when the scent hit him.    


Jasper ducked his head, aware his eyes had most likely gone from amber to black in a moment. He gripped the edge of the desk hard enough to make it crack, and so let go and clenched his fist, his nails digging hard into his palms as he shifted, suddenly finding the wooden chairs and desks  _ highly _ uncomfortable.    


The scent was maddening. It was heaven to his senses, a sweet smell with an odd flavor to it, almost….electrical. Though, he knew not to be surprised to find the scent didn’t make him hungry. If anything it gave him a very….different burning feeling, than when he was hungry.    


His senses were yelling at him, telling him to mark, claim and turn his mate. Claim. Claim. Claim claim claim!   


It took a good amount of Jaspers will power to calm himself enough for roll call. Sadly, though, he called out by last names, in alphabetical order, it seemed.   


He was disappointed to realize it may take a while to get to his mate’s name, or that he may not even be on the list, depending on when he had enrolled.    


“Hale?”   


“Here, Sir,” Jasper called, his southern drawl causing his mate to glance behind him to look at Jasper. His eyes widened, quickly looking Jasper up and down before he knew what he was doing, mouthing something Jasper wouldn’t have caught at all if he were human.  _ Vampire… _ His pupils dilated, and he looked up only to see Jasper smirking at him, despite the panic flowing through him. Jasper saw his mate flush, knowing he had been caught, and turned around quickly, unknowingly leaving Jasper will venom pooling in his mouth.    


Jasper smiled to himself, happy to have already gotten his mates attention, feeling very confident, knowing his mate seemed to like what he saw. But, his mate knew of him...though he didn’t seem to be fearful. Jasper couldn’t feel any, at least. Just surprise. That would make it easier to explain, at least. If he could recognize the signs, then maybe he knew enough that he would accept Jasper quickly.    


His vampire liked that idea very, very much.   


From then on, the roll call seemed to drag on. He thought they couldn’t reach the end quickly enough, even with it being a smaller class.    


But then…   


“Marks?”   


“Here.”   


“Maden?”   


“Here.”   


“Oaks?”   


“Here, Sir.”   


“Potter?”   


Jasper looked up. He didn’t recognize that one.   


“Here Professor,” Came the voice of his mate. Jasper hardly kept himself from gaping, as did the other students. Jaspers nails dug roughly into his palm, to the point in pain, making him pay attention to something other than his rapidly growing problem.  _ His mate was british.  _ There seemed to be an underlining tone to his voice, almost a hiss, curling around his S’s.   


“Xavier?”   


“Here!”   


And so the roll call was over. The teacher clicked something on his computer, and then pushed away, rolling his chair closer to the students.    


And so, the lecture had begun, and Jasper found it very hard to focus on the man’s voice when focusing on ‘Potter’ was so much more entertaining.    


Sometime near the end of class, Potter seemed to feel eyes on him, and he turned around, a scowl on his face, only to come up short, seeing Jasper not even trying to hide the fact he was indeed staring. Jasper smiled charmingly, only to end up swallowing the venom pooling in his mouth as a result of Potter’s blush.    


Potter seemed to flounder for words, and cast his eyes downward, unknowingly sending Jasper’s vampire wild at the subconscious act of submission in front of his dominate.    


“Hello, Darlin’,” Jasper drawled, laying the accent thick, making Potter’s gaze snap upwards. He cast his eyes fearfully back to the professor, only to see him facing the board, and quickly turned back, eyes shining with interest, making Jasper practically glow under the attention from his mate. “I’m Jasper Whitlock Hale. What’s your name?” Jasper instantly felt proud of himself for not allowing the desperation seep into his voice.    


He felt nervousness and attraction coming off his mate in waves, and tried not to crow in delight. This was going very well. Very well indeed. “H-Hadrian James Potter, Harry for short. ” He stuttered out, eyes going downwards for a moment before he looked back up, smiling hesitantly.     


“Wonderful name, there. You’re not from around here, are you?” He asked, still smiling.    


Harry frowned slightly, as though troubled by something, his eyes darkening. “Yes, indeed. I’m from England,” He murmured, and Jasper may not have been able to catch it with all the noise filtering about the room had it not been for his abnormal hearing abilities.    


Not liking that expression, or the dark aura that seemed to hang around his mate, Jasper decided to stay away from the subject of England.   


“How you likin' Forks, then?”   


Harry snorted. “It’s just like England; rainy. But it’s much smaller. It’s odd being on my own, though, I’ll admit.” He commented, shrugging _.  _ _  
_ __

_ He lives alone. He lives alone. Go. Get him. Follow him. Claim him. _   


Jasper tried to ignore the vampire whispering in his ear. The idea did interest him, however….maybe he would follow him. In a non-stalkerish way of course.    


“You live alone? Interesting. Taking independence early, then,” Jasper smirked, and Harry blushed. “So what’s your next class? Maybe I could help you there.” He offered tentatively, aware that his mate knew his secret and could very well reject him.   


Harry eyed him wearily for a moment, before he nodded, pulling the paper out of his binder and handing it to him. Jasper grabbed it eagerly, happy to notice that Alice was correct; he had all his classes with Harry.    


“Lucks with you, it seems. I have all the same classes.” Harry’s had a surprised look on his face.   


“Really? That’s surprising. Good to know, though, I suppose.” He mused, tapping his lip with his finger. Jasper watched the action closely, before pulling his eyes away.    


The bell rung, the class had been dismissed, and Jasper and Harry happily spent class time talking to each other, much to Jasper's utter delight. This was going better than he had hoped. They stayed carefully away from Harry’s past, however, doing much the same with Jasper's. It was when lunch rolled around that Jasper's anticipation grew.

When the bell before lunch rang, Jasper and Harry walked side by side to lunch, the height in difference apparent. Jasper stood at six two, and Harry at five five. Harry was very angry at this, and scowled, though stopped when Jasper ruffled his hair, his breath hitching slightly at the small shock that went through him, unknowing Jasper was going through the same experience.   


“You’re too tall,” Harry complained, before regaining his composure. “but thank you, for showing me around and all. That was very thoughtful. Also, you seemed to keep all the bints away, so thank you again. But, you don’t have to stick to me during lunch, I don’t want to be a bother, I’m sure you have friends you’d rather chat with than sit with entertaining me,” Harry rambled, sorrow and expectancy rolling off him in waves.    


“Friends? Never heard of ‘em,” Jasper said, causing Harry to smile slightly.   


“ Yeah, me neither, till I realized there’s a name for people who are good at socializing with other people.” Harry snorted, almost sadly.    


“Nah, it’s just me and my siblings. Though, they’re boring You’re much more entertaining. In fact, let me sit with you? I can keep all the...what did you call them? Bints? I can keep all the bints away.” Jasper offered, feeling vulnerable until he felt the happiness and hope swelling inside Harry. He was bubbling to know that he had caused that emotion. He wanted his mate to be happy.    


“You actually want to?” Harry asked, almost not able to comprehend such a thing. He was so used to people sitting next to him because of his fame, but this vampire, Jasper, he couldn’t possibly know about all that, actually wanted to spend lunch with him. He had already talked to him throughout their classes, but he had figured that was just because he didn’t have anyone else to talk to.    


Jasper nodded, eyes concerned, almost as though he thought it odd for him to have to ask, as though he’d be crazy to think Jasper didn’t want to sit with him.    


Harry smiled brightly, taking away any breath Jasper may have taken. “Of course! Like you’d need to ask,” Harry snorted. “but, erm, I don’t plan to eat anything, so I’ll just find a table for us while you get your foo-”    


Jasper brushed him off. “I usually don’t eat lunch anyways. C’mon, let’s find a free table,” He said, tentatively laying his hand on Harry’s back to guide him, smiling brilliantly when he wasn’t rejected, and soon the two were in the busting room, and Jasper lead Harry to an empty table near the back.    


Harry glanced around, shrinking into his seat as he felt the stares. “Jasper, why are they all staring?” He asked slowly, looking up at Jasper, because he had to due to the height difference.    


“You’re new. Exotic. British. They can’t help themselves.” Jasper said, his tone taking on a hint of a growl. His mate. No one else.  _ Mine _ .   


Harry made a noise somewhere around a huff, and Jasper looked at him, amused. Though, he was always looking, and Harry couldn’t make himself not like it.   


“So, you said you had siblings at one point? Tell me about the-”   


Harry was cut off as someone abruptly pulled out the chair next to him, Jasper having been sitting across. Harry looked over, alarmed, to see a brunette with a pretty face.    


“Hi! You’re the new student, yeah? I’m Jessica. What’s your name?” She asked rapidly.    


Harry looked like a deer caught in headlights, looking to Jasper for help. Jasper schooled his face, keeping himself for showing his pride that Harry already looked to him for help.    


“Stanley, I don’t think you shou-” Stanley stared rudely at Jasper, eyes narrowed.    


“No one asked you, Hale. Why don’t you run along to your siblings and go cry about being an orphan,” She snarled, before turning back to Harry with a smile. Harry blinked, and Jasper was about to start shouting before Harry stood up.    


“I’m sorry, were you talking to me, or him? Cause I’m an orphan.” Harry piped up, and Jasper stared, startled. This was new information. “But, out of curiousity, do you know what you are?” Harry asked, smile feral. Stanley stood and took a step back, not liking the sudden look in his eye. Jasper looked on, surprised. He hadn’t known his submissive was capable of such a thing. In fact, if he was to be honest, it was arousing him, just a bit.    


Harry didn’t wait for her to answer. “Dead. If you don’t get out of my sight right now. Run along, now,” Harry said, making shooing motions with his hands. When Stanley didn’t move, he took a sudden step towards her. “Boo!” He said, raising his hands and Stanley screamed, before running out of the room, embarrassed. Harry started snickering.    


“Well...damn.” Jasper said, impressed. He was very impressed. And aroused.    


“She was nothing. I’ve killed Dark Lords in my sleep,” Harry snorted, rolling his eyes. Jasper, however, raised an uncertain eyebrow. However, no comment was made.   


Idle chatter started again, as Jasper told Harry of his siblings and Harry listened attentively, as though Jasper was the most interesting thing in the world.    


When the bell rung, signalling the end of lunch, Jasper was surprised, as it had seemed to ring much faster than usual. But, Harry and Jasper set off to their next class, art. Harry actually took over the conversation this time, a surprise to Jasper, and started chattering about the subject, how he loved to draw, but was dreadful at pretty much anything else. Jasper listened happily to his mate’s voice, his curiosity rising with each word, pondering the underlined hiss at Harry’s words, how it became especially pronounced on his S’s.   


The class started, and Harry eagerly plaid attention this time, to Jaspers disappointment. But, if his mate was happy, he had no qualms, he supposed. Not many, at least.    
  
The day had ended with very few appearances by the Cullens or the other Hale, besides meeting Alice in History, and Emmett in Biology. When Harry and Jasper finally started making way to the parking lot, Jasper felt his stomach start to clench. He didn’t want to leave his mate. He wanted to stay by him, protect him.    


And so when Harry was saying his goodbyes, Jasper said the first thing on his mind.    


“Do you have a phone?” He asked, almost hesitantly.   


Harry looked at him, confused for a second, before it cleared. “Oh! You mean this thingy,” He said, pulling it out of his back pocket. “Er, yeah, though I’m not quite sure how to work it,” He said sheepishly, shrugging.    


Jasper snorted, decided Harry had been living under a rock, and grabbed it. Harry looked at him curiously, moving closer to look over his shoulder, but ended up losing balance and latching onto Jasper not to fall. Jasper suddenly held still, and Harry let go quickly after he regained his balance. “Sorry. Bit clumsy,” He mumbled, red in the face.    


Jasper just smiled, silently wishing Harry would trip and latch onto him again. Instead of waiting, he turned back to the phone, swallowing the venom.    


When Jasper handed the little device back to him, Harry looked up, confused.    


“I added my number to your contacts, and texted myself. I’ll call you some time later today to work out a date so I can teach you how to work it. Hit the green button,” He said, snorting.    


Harry looked offended. “Oi! No need to get smart! Er...can’t you just, like, come over now? I figure it be easier if I knew sooner rather than later...of course if you don’t want to that’s completely fine!” Harry rushed to say, face becoming red as he realized he’d invited Jasper over to his house. He didn’t know why he acted like he did around the blond. He just did. He couldn’t be. _...no, no that’s impossible. Well, improbable.  _   


Jasper tried to hide how much he was beaming on the inside.  _ Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. _   


“Course. Just let me tell my siblings they have to drive themselves home, and I’ll ride with you. Good?” Jasper asked, smiling charmingly.    


Feeling like the breath had been knocked out of him, Harry just nodded, and Jasper quickly walked off, before coming back a moment later. He hopped into the passenger seat and leaned back. Harry started the car and tried not to think about the close proximity. He had been so embarrassed when he’d fallen, then startled at the little shock that coursed through his system.    


It took them a few minutes to reach the house, and those few minutes were spent in peaceful silence as Harry floundered for something to say and Jasper memorized the way to Harry’s house.   


When they reached the sea-colored house, they were in a rather deserted part of the woods, with trees surrounding them on all sides.    


“Not much, but it’s home,” Harry said sheepishly.    


Jasper smiled reassuringly. “I like it. You usually don’t see houses of that color...say, how can you afford this if you’re on your own?” Jasper asked suddenly as Harry unlocked the door to the house.    


“Oh, well…” Harry floundered for a moment. He couldn’t very well tell the truth. Well, perhaps he could, as he was a magical creature. “My parents left me some money. But I do want to get my own job, part time most likely, with school, but I want to at least be able to pay for food on my own.” Harry said slowly, carefully.    


“A job, you say? That may be a bit difficult, but I hear there’s an opening at the local library.”    


Harry’s face lit up suddenly, a smile fluttering across, and Jasper felt lighter.    


“Really? Could you show me where it is sometime? Oh, shite, I’m so stupid. I”m asking so much of you…” Harry sighed. He shook his head and took his jumper off, revealing a black shirt that clung. Jasper again swallowed more venom. He didn’t know he could produce this much in this amount of time. “Do you want something? I got blood pops,” Harry said, walking to the kitchen and ruffling through the cabinets. “Somewhere in here, at least,” He murmured after a moment, paying no attention to the vampire that had been again shocked into silence.    


Harry reappeared a moment later, a red box in one hand. “Whatcha like? Bear, lion, deer, camel...what else is there…” Harry murmured, reading the back of the box. “Centar? How in Merlin’s beard did they get that? Helloooo, Jasper...okay, you’ll get lion then,” Harry said, shrugging.    


He pulled out one of the lolli’s, this one having a lion prancing about, and tossed it at Jasper. It would have hit his face if it weren’t for his reflexes.    


“How do yo-”   


“I went to a special school.” Harry answered, dismissing the question easily.    


“But-”   


“Does it matter?” Harry asked. When he got no reply, he continued. “Okay then. Now, you going to show me how to work this or what?” He asked, holding out his phone. Jasper shook his head, snorted, stuffed the lolli in his mouth and followed Harry into the living room, where he sat on a fluffy couch. He patted the seat next to him, and Jasper sat. Harry shuffled closer till their legs were pressed up against each other, and handed Jasper the phone.   


The next while was spent like that; Harry and Jasper pressed close together, Jasper explaining how certain features worked, little tricks and constantly swallowing venom. Harry’s scent comforted him, shielded him and wrapped him up like a blanket.   


When Jasper concluded Harry knew just about as much about his phone that Jasper did, Harry took the phone again and look at it in wonder. “It’s weird that it can do all that,” Harry murmured thoughtfully, turning the thing over in his hands. He looked up, startled to realize just how close to Jasper he was. The vampire’s eyes were pitch black, trained on him. Their lips were inches apart.    


“Are you mated?” Harry asked suddenly, surprising Jasper.    


“No, wh-”   


“Am I your mate?”   


“Why are you asking?” Jasper asked, anxiety taking ahold of him. Harry though, was surprisingly calm, despite a worry and panic taking over him slowly. Harry swallowed, nervousness leaking into his eyes.   


“Because I want to know if I’d be totally out of bounds to kiss you right now.” He said, the words almost getting lodged into his throat. Jaspers unnecessary breath hitched, eyes widening.    


“Not at all, it’s you.”   


“Good.”    


With that, Harry quickly leaned forward, pressing his lips firmly against Jaspers. 


End file.
